koffandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Mai Shiranui
Mai Shiranui (不知火 舞, Shiranui Mai) is a character from both the Fatal Fury and The King of Fighters series of fighting games by SNK (now SNK Playmore). She was originally not planned to be included in Fatal Fury at all, as her fighting style was created for a different male ninja. When developers shifted their focus to including an idol character into the series, they decided to scrap the Shiranui man for Mai. Her characteristic "bounce" was loosely modified from a kunoichi (female ninja) method of assassination: to be sensual to their unassuming prey before they strike. According to an issue of Neo Geo Freak, her breasts were modeled after Fumie Hosokawa and her bottom is modeled after Ai Iijima; both women were famous idols at the time. Mai was rated #4 in GameSpy.com's "Top Ten Babes in Games" feature and #5 in Game Informer's "Top Ten Hottest Girls of the 16-Bit era." In the character popularity poll on Neo Geo Freak's website, she was voted as the fifth favorite character with a total of 2,380 votes. Along with the many figures and merchandise that have been made in her image, she has made an outside game appearance in the spin off series Queens Gate. __TOC__ History Fatal Fury Mai Shiranui is the granddaughter of Hanzo Shiranui, master of ninjitsu and Koppo-ken. Mai learned from her father the secrets of Ninjitsu. She had met Andy Bogard, during this time, who had come to train under her grandfather. Mai then had to take alternate courses from her grandfather's friend, Jubei Yamada in ninjitsu. At first, Mai was uninterested in Andy and only thought of him as another callous man only interested in his training. It wasn't until he gave her a present on her birthday that she saw him in another light and eventually fell in love with him. She spends much of the series endlessly pursuing Andy and fantasizing various daydreams about their wedding. When developers were asked about her whereabouts during Mark of Wolves, they chose not to answer the question directly. However, they did divulge that she still loves Andy — as she always has — ten years later. The King of Fighters During nearly every King of Fighters tournament, Mai pesters Andy to enter and form a team with her. Upset at his refusals and choice to join a separate team, she forms an all women team with the help of Yuri and King. In the following years her teammates change, but she remains firm to enter the tournament to help encourage King and her fellow team members and to prove to Andy the error of his ways. In King of Fighters 99, she is finally able to join the tournament in the same team as Andy. However, in the following tournament was asked to step out to allow Blue Mary investigate a case. Denied again, she is angered by the request and joins the Women's team again and has remained a reoccurring member ever since. In the various team endings, she is often celebrating the team's victory at King's bar or fantasizing about Andy. Mai, who feels that a KOF tournament isn't complete without her, decides to enter the KOF XIII with her first KOF teammates. She isn't upset at Andy while making her choice, content to enter a tournament with both her and him in it once more. Personality Mai is a very cheerful and temperamental girl. She can tend to also be somewhat of an airhead and admires any kind beauty or attractiveness, which sometimes comes across as being vain. She also at times compares attractive boys who flirt with her or acknowledge her beauty to Andy, acknowledging their attractiveness but ending with a comment saying they're 'not as cute as Andy'. Like many girls, she dreams to get married with her prince charming. She found that same Prince Charming in Andy and self-proclaimed herself his fiancé, which at times, have creeped out Andy himself. A notable example of this is her intro with Andy in KOF97, proposing to Andy outright in a wedding dress, or scaring Andy with a mock child doll in KOF '99 and 2001. Despite this, Andy mutually acknowledges her love, but prefers to keep quiet about it. Although her peppy fighting persona suggests otherwise, Mai is actually a traditional and ideal Japanese beauty. However, her pride as a Shiranui ninja and infatuation with Andy usually keeps her from fitting the mold 100% of the time. Powers *'Pyrokinesis:' Mai is able to create and control fire. She cannot control flames she didn't create however and is not immune to other types of fire. **'Create Fire:' Mai can create fire. **'Fire Attacks:' Mai can infuse her attacks with fire. She can also completely cloak herself with her flames. **'Fire Channel:' Mai can channel fire through her clothes, weapon and anything she touches. **'Fire Burst:' Mai can cause explosions and eruptions of fire. *'Aerial Control: '''Mai has the ability to temporarily stay airborne and control her movements in the air. This allows her to float, glide, change directions in mid-air or gain temporary flight. *'Hidden weapons:' Mai can hide/pull out infinite weapons and items from her clothing and cleavage, from seemingly nowhere as no space visible. She keeps at least one fan (her weapon of choice) with her that can't be seen. She also sometimes carries clothes, giant fans, and usually an umbrella. *'Bushin:' Mai can temporarily project shadow images of herself and her weapon. Skills *'Changing:' With only one gesture, Mai can change clothes within a second. *'Climbing:' Due to her ninja training, Mai is an expert with climbing surfaces. *'Stealth:' Also because of her training, Mai is a master of stealth. Fighting Style Mai uses the Shiranui-ryuu form of ninjutsu combined with her fire powers to fight. Her style resembles normal ninjutsu with more graceful and majestic moves, somewhat in reference to traditional Japanese dance. She also uses paper fans as weapons, integrating them into her combat technique and using them to perform several combinations and moves. Her clothing, specifically, the tassle on her ninja garb, is also used to attack the opponent. Music *'Enryuujin''' - Fatal Fury 2 and Fatal Fury Special *'Ne!' - The King of Fighters '94, The King of Fighters '98 and Ultimate Match (when teamed with Yuri and King) *'Ivonnu Rurouru E no gensou Yori Piano to Harp ni Yoru Fuyuu' - Fatal Fury 3, Real Bout Fatal Fury *'Tsuchi o Hau Bass' - The King of Fighters '95 *'Get'n Up' - The King of Fighters '96 *'Hikyou no sato (Village of Unexplored)' - Fatal Fury: Wild Ambition *'Mai Mai Kyuun' - Real Bout Fatal Fury Special, Real Bout Fatal Fury 2, SNK Gals' Fighters, The King of Fighters R-2, SNK vs. Capcom: The Match of the Millennium, The King of Fighters '98: Ultimate match (as EX Mai) *'Fairy' - The King of Fighters '98 *'176th Street' - The King of Fighters '99 *'Come up Smiling' - The King of Fighters 2000 *'Terry 115' - The King of Fighters EX2 (shared with Terry and Andy Bogard) *'The Queen of Fighters' - The King of Fighters 2001 *'Diet' - The King of Fighters 2002 *'I'm Hot for You' - The King of Fighters 2003, The King of Fighters XIII (when the music is set to "Type B", console version only, shared with King and Yuri Sakazaki) *'Who is Queen?' - The King of Fighters XIII *'Destiny' - The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match *'The Fight for a Job and Family '- Days of Memories (Koi wa Good Job!) *'SHIRANUI' - Days of Memories (Koi wa Good Job!) *'Chasing You' - Days of Memories (Kaze Maou Miyako de Tsukamaete!, Sekai de Ichiban Atsui Fuyu) *'Mai Shiranui' - Fatal Fury 2: The New Battle *'Mai-hime' - Fatal Fury: The Motion Picture *'Mai Roulette' - Garou Densetsu The Legend of Wild Wolf, Garou Densetsu Special *'Mai-chan Roulette' - The King of Fighters (pachinko) Image Songs * Mai Mai Kyuun - Real Bout Fatal Fury Special image song * Kachou Fuugetsu Otome Mai - 1994 image song * Non Stop! One Way Love - 1994 image song * Dear Mai Boy - 1997 image song * Heavy Baby's 1, 2, 3 - Neo Geo DJ Station shared image song * Dance de Peace! - Fatal Fury shared image song * Lucky Paradise - Shared image song with Andy in Garou Densetsu Special Voice Actors * Akoya Sogi - since her debut~King of Fighters XI * Ami Koshimizu - KOF Sky Stage~present, King of Fighters movie (Japanese voice) * Kotono Mitsuishi - Fatal Fury 2: The New Battle, Fatal Fury: The Motion Picture * Sarah Sawatsky - Fatal Fury 2: The New Battle (English voice) * Lisa Ann Beley - Fatal Fury: The Motion Picture (English voice) * Megumi Hayashibara - Fatal Fury Dengeki drama CD series * Sheryl Stanley - Maximum Impact series (English voice) Live Action Actors * Tomomi Miyauchi - Fatal Fury 2 Super Famicom commercials * Miki Hareyama - Fatal Fury Special commercials * Maggie Q - King of Fighters movie Game Appearances * Fatal Fury 2 * Fatal Fury Special * The King of Fighters '94 * Fatal Fury 3: Road to the Final Victory * The King of Fighters '95 * Real Bout Fatal Fury * The King of Fighters '96 * Real Bout Fatal Fury Special: Dominated Mind * Real Bout Fatal Fury Special * The King of Fighters '97 * Real Bout Fatal Fury 2: The Newcomers * The King of Fighters '98 * Fatal Fury: Wild Ambition * Fatal Fury: First Contact * The King of Fighters R-1 * The King of Fighters R-2 * The King of Fighters '99 * SNK Gals' Fighters * SNK vs Capcom: Match of the Millenium * Capcom vs SNK * The King of Fighters 2000 * The King of Fighters 2001 * Capcom vs SNK 2 * The King of Fighters EX * The King of Fighters 2002 * The King of Fighters EX2 * SVC Chaos: SNK vs Capcom * The King of Fighters 2003 * The King of Fighters Neowave * KOF: Maximum Impact * The King of Fighters XI - hidden character, PS2 only * The King of Fighters XIII * Neo Geo Battle Coliseum * KOF: Maximum Impact 2 * KOF: Maximum Impact Regulation A * The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match * The King of Fighters: Kyo * Quiz King of Fighters * KOF Sky Stage * Neo Geo Heroes: Ultimate Shooting * Queen's Gate: Spiral Chaos * Garou Densetsu The Legend of Wild Wolf - roulette character * Garou Densetsu Special - roulette character *Garou Densetsu Sougeki * The King of Fighters (pachinko) - roulette character * Maximum Impact - roulette character Mobile Appearances *Garou Densetsu vs Fighter's History Dynamite *Days of Memories (first, fifth, eighth, and ninth game) - unplayable *Gungho Games - character skin *Neo Geo Tennis Coliseum *The King of Fighters Mobile *The King of Fighters Mobile R-2 *The King of Fighters Volleyball *The King of Millionaire *The King of Fighters Mahjong *KOF Gals Mahjong *SNK Beach Volley Gal's Attack *SNK Gal's Open ~Cutey Shot~ *Moeyo! KOF Daiundokai *SNK Gals Island Dokidoki Puzzle Shock! *Moeyo! SNK Gals Osuin Katoukai *SNK Gals Island Hanakaruta Oshietekudasai *SNK Gals Island Dokidoki Puzzle Shock! 2 *SNK Gals Island Astro Quest Hoshi☆wa Nigashimasen! *SNK Dream Battle *SNK High School Collection Cameo Appearances *Art of Fighting 2 - in Eiji's ending in-text cameo (English version only) *Samurai Shodown - cameo in Genan's and Haohmaru's ending; name's the same but written as: "不知火麻衣" *Shinsetsu Samurai Spirits: Bushidou Retsuden (Neo-Geo CD version only) *The King of Fighters XII - cameo in Andy's profile story *The King of Fighters: Battle de Paradise * The King of Fighters 2 - cameo in Hawaii; also a very rare roulette character * Garou: Mark of the Wolves - in Hokutomaru's stage, along with Andy Anime Appearances *Fatal Fury 2: The New Battle *Fatal Fury: The Motion Picture *The King of Fighters: Another Day - 1st episode See also *Mai Shiranui/Gallery *Mai Shiranui/Quotes Cards Sprites Gallery Fatal-fury-special-especial-criticsight-arte-mai-2.jpg|Mai in Fatal Fury Special File:Mai-ff3.jpg|Mai in Fatal Fury 3 MAI SHIRANUI.jpg|Mai Shiranui from the animated TV specials and film Image:Mai_Shiranui.jpg|Mai artwork in Capcom vs. SNK 2 Mai_Shiranui_3.jpg|''The King of Fighters 2003'' Image:Wildambition-loading1.jpg|Mai's now loading picture in Fatal Fury: Wild Ambition Image:Kofmi-mai-shiranui1.jpg|''KOF: Maximum Impact'' Image:Maihigh.jpg|''KOF: Maximum Impact 2'' Image:Mai another.jpg|Mai's Another outfit in the KOF: Maximum Impact series Image:Mai beachattack.jpg|Mai in SNK Beach Volley Gal's Attack Category:Characters Category:King of Fighters Characters Category:Fatal Fury Characters Category:SNK vs Capcom Characters Category:SNK Gals' Fighters Characters Category:Neo Geo Battle Coliseum Characters Category:SNK Mascots Category:Days of Memories Characters Category:Japanese Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters born in January Category:Ninjas